The present invention relates to automated devices and, more specifically, to tools for automated devices.
Automated devices, such as robots or numerically controlled machines, include a manipulator, such as an arm, a spindle, or any other movable structure, whose movement is controlled by a computer. To increase the functionality of the automated device, the manipulator is typically fitted with an adapter for accepting different tools. Each of the different tools allows the manipulator to perform a different function. The adapter may accept, for example, machining tools, grasping tools, welding tools, etc. These different tools are typically stored in a tool magazine, and the automated device may be programmed to retrieve the different tools from the tool magazine as the tools are needed to perform various procedures.
One type of tool, known as a pick-and-place tool, allows the manipulator to pick up a part, move the part to a desired location, and release the part at the desired location. One application of a pick-and-place tool is in automated machining, such as, for example, computer automated machining (CAM), computer numerical control (CNC) machining, or robotic machining. In automated machining, for example, a pick-and-place tool may be employed to reconfigure a modular fixture.
In automated machining, a fixture is a mechanical structure that supports the part being machined. A modular fixture is a fixture that can be reconfigured for use with different parts. A modular fixture may include a base to which various supports are removably attached. Using a pick-and-place tool, the manipulator may position the various supports to correspond to the contours or other locating features of the part to be machined. The accuracy with which the manipulator locates the various supports affects the accuracy with which the part is positioned relative to the automated machining device and, therefore, the accuracy of the machining. Accordingly, for this and other applications, the pick-and-place tool must allow the pick-and-place process to be performed accurately.